1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with a baffle useful for directing a coating composition towards and over the edges of a substrate during microelectronic fabrication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microelectronic devices such as integrated circuits and microelectromechanical (MEMs) devices are typically formed by applying layers of coatings onto a substrate and forming those layers into the shapes and sizes needed for the particular device design. These layers are typically formed by spin coating a liquid composition onto the substrate, however, the coating does not typically flow to and over the edges of the substrate, thus leaving them unprotected. The substrates are subsequently subjected to etching and polishing processes. These are relatively harsh processes. As a result, the coatings often experience lift-off problems at their edges, i.e., the edges of the coatings pull away from the substrate. This leaves the substrate unprotected at its edges and vulnerable to subsequent processing conditions. The substrate will often become thinner and susceptible to cracking and breaking. This results in a reduction in wafer yield, thus increasing cost.